jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Can You Feel the Love Tonight
"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a classical pop song from the Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. It was originally composed by Elton John with lyrics written by Tim Rice. It won the 1994 Academy Award for Best Original Song and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. It was also nominated for AFI's "100 Years...100 Songs", as one of 15 from Disney and one of 17 from an animated movie to be nominated. The ones that eventually made the cut was: "When You Wish Upon A Star" (#7), "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (#19), "Beauty and the Beast" (#62) and "Hakuna Matata" (#99). Plot As the song begins, Timon and Pumbaa realize that Nala and Simba being alone together would most likely lead to the two falling romantically in love. The two worry that this will bring an end to their carefree days with Simba. Timon's prediction comes true, and Nala and Simba's longtime childhood friendship eventually blossoms into intense romance during a stroll though the jungle. Elton John, the composer, also sings his cover version during the credits of the original film. This version was released as a single by Elton John and was also featured on the The Lion King soundtrack. Lyrics (Movie Version) Timon: I can see what's happening Pumbaa: (spoken): What? Timon: And they don't have a clue Pumbaa: (spoken) Who? Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Pumbaa: (spoken) Oh. Timon: Ze sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Simba: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far Steeling through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Timon: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history Both: In short, our pal is doomed (Both start shedding tears) Lyrics (Elton John's Version) There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best